Chryed Caring
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Your every need


Christian lowered Syed down onto the plastic sheet and sat beside him on the bed. He dipped a sponge into the bowl of warm soapy water next to him and squeezed out the excess, wiping Syed's body gently, chatting to him as he made long sweeps down his skin.

"Now then , lets get you spruced up for your visitor, you dirty beast. I'll be paying special attention to those crevices, you know how I love your crevices."

He picked up one of Syed's hands, rubbing the sponge along, pausing to examine them.

"State of your nails! I'll get you an appointment at Roxy's, sort them out, get you a bit of spangly nail art."

He kissed the tips of each finger and they curled slightly, gripping briefly onto his own before they flopped down onto the bed.

Christian lifted Syed a little, and began to clean beneath him.

"Is the water warm enough baby? You can tell me, I'll listen…"

Syed smiled in his sleep and wriggled. Christian looked down;

"Easy tiger. You like this then? You'd better be dreaming of me, you minx. Or are you having filthy thoughts involving Ian and a goat? "

Christian put the bowl on the floor and pulled the plastic sheet from under Syed, tucking the duvet back up around him.

"That's a mighty fine beard you're sporting too. You look like a pirate…"

Syed eyelids twitched and he muttered "Arrrr," making Christian laugh with delight.

"Avast behind and a jolly roger, eh Sy?"

He leant and kissed Syed's lips, willing him to wake and return the pressure of his mouth, but he merely grunted and turned his head away.

* * *

Christian ushered their friend Zahida into the flat, taking the large bunch of bright multicoloured Gazinias from her and laying them carefully onto the table.

"They're beautiful! Thank you," he hugged her with gratitude.

She handed him a Tupperware box.

"I made some sweets for him, for when he feels up to eating."

"Aw, he'll love those. I attempted to make some, but they just came out as a gloopy mess. Couldn't remember the recipe without him standing behind me, telling me I'm doing it wrong." Christian's eyes misted over, and Zahida stroked his arm reassuringly.

"I'm sure he'll be up and about soon, driving you mad," she said, trying to soothe him.

Christian gave a watery grin.

"I hope so. The doctor said the infection's under control, but he's still very weak from fighting it. I just miss him, it's been like living with a ghost.." He waved his hands in front of his eyes and looked embarrassed.

"Look at me, big blubbing mess. Can I get you a drink?"

Zahida pushed him into a chair, amazed that it had been so easy to send such a big man crumbling down.

"Are you taking care of yourself too, Christian? You look like shit."

He laughed ruefully, rubbing his stubble.

"Cheers for that!"

"No, I'm serious, the pair of you look like wild men. Have you even left this flat since he fell ill?"

"Tam came and sat with him yesterday so I could get to the supermarket. He wants to come more often, but it's hard for him to slip out without an interrogation from Zainab."

"And does she know?" Zahida pursed her lips in disapproval.

"Sy kept calling for her when he was delirious, I saw her in the square on the way back from the shops.." he looked at his feet, downcast, and then up into her beautiful, kind face.

"I thought maybe, after the fire, things might have thawed, but she just stared straight past me and crossed the road."

Zahida's quick intake of breath made a savage hissing noise.

"Cow. Shall I have a word?"

"Best not, you being a scarlet woman, hussy, trollop and tart."

Zahida giggled;

"Well, Barry would like me to be. He's missing his training with you. Come to mention it, I'm missing him training with you, he's becoming a big old lard arse."

Christian glanced over at Syed's sleeping form, duvet pushed away, face turned towards them, cheek resting angelically on his hands

"Hopefully I'll be back at work some time next week, if my gorgeous boyfriend ever wakes up again."

Zahida followed his gaze thoughtfully.

"He's probably fine really, just lying there tittering to himself, enjoying all the attention."

Christian watched the soft rise and fall of Syed's chest, wanted to touch the sharp collarbones, kiss the hollow in his throat, feel him respond.

"I just want him to come back."


End file.
